Speeding Gets You Places
by soiknowwhentoduck
Summary: HPD Officer Danny Williams has caught a speeder - a tall, dark and handsome one, at that - and he is determined not to let him get away with it... (AU ficlet where Danny is an HPD cop and Steve is caught speeding)


"You do realise you were doing sixty-seven miles per hour in a fifty-five zone, right sir?"

"Yeah, I know! Isn't that great?"

That was the last response Sergeant Danny Williams had been expecting, and he creased his brow before looking away from the driver's license papers to the man himself, still sitting in the car with a gleeful expression on his face.

"Excuse me?"

Steve McGarrett stroked the dash of his dad's car, smiling from ear to ear. "She hasn't run in years, and I fixed her up! She's got life in her yet," he said happily, and then looked up at the HPD officer and remembered who he was talking to. "I mean… uh…"

Danny watched the smile leak off the guy's face, and there was a moment where he wished it would come back despite his annoyance. Nope, he couldn't be finding this man attractive right now. He'd violated the speed limit, and he needed a ticket… even if he was some gorgeous, tanned, tattooed god.

Could you even give a speeding ticket to a god?

He shook his head to clear it, hoping it would come off as disapproval or just utter disbelief.

"Mister uh…" he checked the license again and addressed him in a stern voice, "McGarrett…" As if he hadn't already committed that name to memory with the intention of getting his friend Officer Kalakaua to help him stalk – uh… perform a background check on – the guy on Facebook.

"Um… yes?" Steve responded, worried.

"You've just admitted to committing a felony, not that I needed you to because we have you on the traffic cams anyway, and you _actually_ seem rather pleased with yourself? You wanna maybe tell me what's wrong with this picture?"

Steve gulped. Now he was looking at the cop, he was realising he was actually kind of cute. He was broad and blonde, and when he lifted his sunglasses to glare down on the SEAL his eyes were a striking blue. He wouldn't mind getting handcuffed by _this_ officer of the law at all…

"I'm really sorry?" he tried.

"Was that a question?" Danny arched an eyebrow and drummed his fingers on the roof of the Marquis irritably.

"Um… no? I mean… No, no it wasn't. I am sorry, I just… got a bit carried away…" Steve looked down, a little ashamed, "It's just… my dad passed away, and we always used to work on this car together so when I got it running again I just got so excited…"

Danny felt his anger soften, and tried to tell himself not to fall for this guy's sob story. He could be making it all up to get out of a ticket, for all he knew.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said, "But that doesn't mean you can go around ignoring speed limits just so you can test a car out. There are Naval bases and flight schools with air strips around here which will probably let you do that out of the way of the public," he added helpfully, "But you can't do it on the roads."

"I know, it won't happen again," Steve looked up and gave the officer a hopeful smile, "And thank you, I'll ask one of the flight schools maybe."

God, that smile made Danny's stomach do a little flip. This guy was seriously hot. He licked his lips unconsciously, catching himself doing it and having to look away.

Steve caught the reaction in the cop, and realised there was a chance he might be able to get away with this. He turned on the charm.

"Listen, uh… maybe you could give me a few pointers? I haven't been back to the islands in years, I'm a SEAL you see, and I've been away. I think some of the road's limits may have been updated, and I don't want to fall foul of them again… could you tell me if there's anything I should be looking out for?"

Danny inwardly rolled his eyes, trying to remain professional on the outside. Seriously? This man was doing the ' _I'm a bigshot Navy badass, but I could really use your help, Officer_ ' routine? He'd seen it before, someone making themselves appear impressive and yet vulnerable all at the same time, trying to gain sympathy and make Danny feel the hero and take pity… and damn it, why was it working?

No, he couldn't let this guy off with just a warning, not when he was armed forces as well. He should know better.

"There are signs," he said gruffly, pointing out a speed limit sign further down the road, "They're everywhere. You open your eyes and you see them, and you do what they tell you. _That's_ my pointer."

Steve swallowed his bruised pride. Wow, that had not worked out how he'd hoped.

"Oh," he leaned back in his seat, "Yeah, that's… that's good, I guess."

Danny pulled his pad from the back pocket of his pants, slapping it on top of the license in his hand and turning away from the car so he could concentrate on writing the ticket. The hazel-eyed brunette was extremely distracting, and Danny was feeling sorrier for him by the minute. His air of smugness had disappeared, and he actually looked a little embarrassed now for trying to wheedle his way out of the penalty.

Steve opened his mouth and looked up again to try and beg for some sort of mercy, but holy cow look at that ass! He completely forgot what he was going to say, his train of thought derailed by the delicious, biteable, rounded cheeks of the cop, and he was damned if those uniform slacks didn't just highlight every curve. He tried to drag his eyes away, but just couldn't… he wanted to reach out and touch it.

The Jersey man finished the ticket and turned back around, and for a split second he swore he had seen the speeder's eyes glued to his butt, but the SEAL was blinking rapidly and looking back up at him nonchalantly from the car.

Danny cocked his head to one side and studied the man for a moment longer, and then scrawled something else on the corner of the ticket.

"Pay this by next Friday," he ordered, "Or the penalty goes up and you may be called into court."

Steve took the ticket which was torn off and handed to him. "Yeah, I will," he nodded, "And I really am sorry." He gave the cop an apologetic smile. "I mean it, I won't speed again."

Danny just nodded. "See that you don't." He handed the license back to Steve, and their fingers brushed this time when he took it. It felt like electricity, or was that just his imagination? He'd just taken a gamble, he knew that, and maybe it would pay off.

Steve shivered when their fingers met, and took his papers quickly so he could look away. Wow, that had felt… interesting…

"Have a nice day." The cop turned on his heel and began to walk away, and Steve looked down at the ticket to see what the damage was. He scanned the page for the cost, grumbled to himself at how pricey speeding was these days, and then his eyes fell on a very different set of numbers.

He grinned to himself and whipped up his phone from the dash, checking the rear view mirror of the Marquis to see the officer just getting into his patrol car. He typed very quickly and sent a message to the phone number in the corner of the ticket.

- _And what is this number for?_

He chuckled to himself when he saw the blonde frown and reach for his phone, bringing it up to read the screen and then smile. He typed something and then put his phone away, starting the car and pulling away from behind Steve's vehicle at the side of the road.

A message beeped through seconds later, as the SEAL watched the cruiser disappear into the distance.

- _Driving lessons._


End file.
